


Home

by fearlessly



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [8]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kurt, Established Relationship, Glee Prompt Meme, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Rimming, Smut, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fill for the Glee Prompt Meme as well as the eighth installment of the Anywhere You Want To Take Me series. This can be read stand alone but it would be complimentary to read the others too.</p><p>I tried to stay true to the prompt as well as true to my series and to /my/ version of these two fools :) I hope you all enjoy it. Comments are always welcome as they help me become a better writer and help keep me motivated.</p><p>Thank you and enjoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Kurt loves to be rimmed. Conveniently enough his sub, Blaine, could spend his entire day rimming him. I'd like to see Kurt request rimming as an act of dominance, and not necessarily within full on intercourse. He might be sitting on the sofa, take down his pants and command Blaine to rim him, or he could be reading a magazine in the meantime. To them, it becomes a symbol of Blaine's submission and servitude. As time passes, Blaine starts to associate the act with how safe he feels when he's being controlled by his Dom and sorrounded by his scent, and Kurt starts using it to calm him down when he's stressed.  
> Be filthy. Blaine doesn't hold back. He eats Kurt out with all he has. I'd adore you if you could include a little bit of slut shaming and dirty talk, with Kurt asking Blaine how much he enjoys eating his ass and Blaine demurely answering.

As the autumn sun began its downward journey, casting longer shadows over the New York City skyline, Blaine along with thousands of other people weaved his way toward the subway station. It was finally Friday and he was finally going home.

Blaine’s week had been trying to say the least. It was his first week of placement into Manhattan’s Women and Children’s Hospital. He spent his mornings working and learning from pediatricians, as well as attending third-year medical classes in the afternoons to round out his days. The learning curve was heavy and Blaine being Blaine wanted to not only excel, but absorb as much knowledge and information as he could. His brain was drowning with medical terms, processes, and patient diagnosis.

Blaine’s dom of course had noticed. Kurt always kept a close eye on his husband’s state of stress. As Blaine worked his way through medical school, he had become more anxious at not being able to keep up. The further he went, the more knowledge, work, and pressure was thrown at him. Blaine was very good at juggling it all, but sometimes he needed help because the load was heavy and Blaine was a perfectionist. Kurt often did small things to quell his husband's stress. They were both happier when their stress levels were down.

So, Kurt had arranged for Blaine to have a stress-free and homework-free weekend. He wanted Blaine to take a breath, relax, regroup, and rejuvenate so that he would be ready for the next week, which Kurt assumed would be equally as trying.

Kurt took the Friday off from his design studio to clean the apartment, buy groceries, and prepare for a relaxing evening at home with his beautiful Blaine. Dinner was prepped, the apple pie was in the oven, and the playroom was ready for whatever Blaine wished for tonight. Kurt planned to give his sub whatever he needed. This night would be about nurturing his beautiful husband and his mental well-being.

Kurt had been on the right track regarding Blaine's mental state because at four o’clock when Blaine walked through the door he was well on his way to having a panic attack. His eyes were glassed over and jumpy, his chest was heaving as it tried to draw breath, and he looked pale and disheveled. Kurt, who had just come from the kitchen carrying a tray of stuffed mushrooms took one look at him and immediately was at his side.

“Blaine, what’s the matter?”

Blaine, who knew the symptoms from having studied the human body for the past three years, as well as from his own recent experiences, tried his best to get the words out. “Pan… pan...”

“Panic attack.” Kurt finished for him.

Blaine nodded as he heaved in breath.

“Come on.” Kurt said as he led him over to the couch. “Sit down sweetheart and breathe, just breathe for me, okay?”

Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, searching for anything he could grasp on to. He knew his best chance at calming down was to focus on his husband. Kurt returned Blaine’s gaze as his hand started rubbing in circles along his back.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay, Blaine. I’m here. I’m going to help you. Let me get you a glass of water.”

Blaine’s hand snapped out and clutched Kurt’s, not letting him go. “Need you,” Blaine sputtered out, his eyes panicked. “Don’t leave, please.”

Kurt drew him into his arms and gave him a tight hug, rubbing his back and whispering into his ear. “I know this week has been difficult. You have been working so much and so hard and I am really proud of you. But now I want you to forget about all of it, even for just one night. Let me take care of you sweetheart and we’ll get through this together.”

Blaine pressed his face to his dom’s neck and breathed him in. His husband’s scent always calmed his soul, while at the same time made his heart skip beats. Kurt’s hand felt good on his back and helped to bring him into the present a little bit. His voice was warm and soothing at his ear and slowly but surely Blaine started to take deep calming breaths and come back to a place where he could think properly.

“Okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah,” Blaine murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, none of that.” Kurt said. “There is no need to apologize.”

Blaine looked around for the first time since he got home and noticed how immaculate their apartment was. “I was supposed to clean tomorrow." He said.

“Don’t worry about that. I did it today.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He said. “I’ve been completely overwhelmed this week.”

“I know and that is why all you are going to do now is take a shower and relax. I’m making dinner and dessert and if you want to talk about your week we can – after that if you want to scene it will be your choice.” He said with a smile.

Blaine’s stomach suddenly erupted into a bunch of butterflies. It was rare that Kurt let him choose the scene and there were so many things he wanted to do and try, but tonight (and always) Blaine only wanted one thing and that was to serve his husband – his dom.

“Sir…”

“Shhh. You don’t have to tell me now. Take some time to think about it.” Kurt lifted up from the couch and offered his hand. “Come on, I’ll start your shower, honey.”

Five minutes later Kurt was in the kitchen finishing up the seafood linguine while Blaine stood under the hot stream of the shower. The water felt soothing against his muscles as he tried to unwind from all his stress. The steam was warm in his lungs as he breathed in, and while his fingers massaged his sudsy scalp, Blaine slowly started to return to himself.

He thought about how Kurt always helped him when he was in stressful situations; he always knew exactly what to say and what to do to make everything better. Kurt had many tricks in his tool box to make Blaine relax but lately, one had proved more effective than the others, and Blaine knew this is what he wanted tonight. It would serve to relax him as well as give Kurt as much pleasure as he deserved. As the water continued to work into Blaine’s muscles, he thought about the first time Kurt had used rimming as a way to soothe his anxiety. It had all started about a year ago…

_“I just don’t know how I could have possibly gotten a B on this assignment.” Blaine huffed as he pulled at his own hair. “I studied and researched for weeks. I don’t know what else I could have done … what if I’m not cut out to be a doctor? Oh my god, Kurt what if I flunk out of med school? What am I going…”_

_“On your knees, pet,” Kurt interrupted. He knew it was harsh but Kurt was hoping this would be what finally got through to his distraught sub. Blaine had been going on and on about his grade and Kurt had tried to make him see that a B was an amazing accomplishment, and that self-depreciating thoughts weren't going to be of any help.  
_

_“What?”_

_Kurt stepped into Blaine’s personal space and placed his palm against his sub’s cheek. His grey-blue eyes bore deep into Blaine’s gaze as he whispered in repetition. “On your knees, pet.”_

_Blaine’s eyes flickered for a moment, but then all he had been thinking about dissolved and his submissive tendencies and urges took over. All of a sudden he felt a little better. He felt loved. He felt like he was home. He sunk down to his knees without a word. The denim against his thighs tightened as he spread them and clutched his hands together behind his back. His gaze settled on his dom’s belt before he closed them and took in a deep cleansing breath._

_“Better?” Kurt asked, already knowing the answer._

_Blaine nodded. “Yes Sir.”_

_Kurt’s hand slipped into Blaine’s gelled curls, caressing as he walked around him, admiring how beautifully submissive his husband was. Blaine had always had submissive tendencies but ever since they decided to take the Dom / sub journey, his submissiveness had grown to new levels, and Kurt noticed that once Blaine was in that space, he was able to simply soar.  
_

_"Later we are going to talk about why you are being so hard on yourself, sweetheart.” Kurt said kindly. “But first you need to calm down and lower your stress level.”_

_“Okay,” Blaine whispered._

_“You know how much I love your mouth on my ass, don’t you my sweet slut?”_

_Blaine’s chest tightened immediately as he heard his dom’s words. Kurt could so easily make him lose his inhibitions and ignite hot fire in his gut. “I do, Sir.”_

_Kurt moved away, eliciting a soft whimper to escape Blaine’s lips. When Kurt reached the couch he carefully and slowly stripped himself of his clothes, making sure to give his sub a nice show. Once his clothes were neatly folded in a pile and he was fully naked, he knelt on the edge of the couch with his hands gripping the back of it for balance and lowered, letting his ass spread. He exposed himself for his sub, knowing full well what it was doing to him._

_Blaine swallowed audibly. Rimming had been part of their play since their high school days, but in this moment it became something greater … something more than just a sexual act. The mere thought of pleasing Kurt in this way made Blaine feel connected and anchored. It made him feel whole. It made his body run hot with desire. Blaine wanted it. Blaine wanted it so badly, but he didn’t dare move until his dom commanded him to do so._

_“Do you like what you see, slut?”_

_Blaine bit his lip. “God yes, Sir.”_

_“You want it don’t you?”_

_“Yes Sir, so much.”_

_“Then what’s taking you so long to come over here and take it?”_

_Blaine lowered his gaze. “Sir… I … I’m waiting for permission.”_

_Kurt’s hand reached back and slapped at his own ass before gripping it and spreading it for his sub’s viewing pleasure. “And just how do you expect to be granted permission if you haven’t even asked?”_

_“P-please Sir… may I rim your ass?”_

_Kurt turned around with a disappointed look on his face. “Perhaps I should just put my clothes back on.” He pondered dramatically._

_“No!” Blaine blurted out. “I mean, no Sir, please.” He took in a deep breath. Being made to beg had always been difficult for him, but he was getting better at it knowing that Kurt loved to hear his pleas. “Please Sir may I taste your ass?”_

_Kurt never waivered._

_“I need it Sir,” Blaine continued with a deep blush to his cheeks. “Please, may I eat out … your asshole?”_

_Kurt grinned as he turned around and presented his ass to his sub again. “Continue begging as you crawl closer and I may just let you, slut.”_

_Blaine growled internally, knowing full well that Kurt could deny him the pleasure of serving him, so without another thought he lowered to the floor and began the slow but deliberate crawl toward his dom, whimpering out his pleas repeatedly. “Please Sir, I need to feel your ass clench around my tongue…”_

_By the time Blaine reached him and settled back into a perfect kneel, with his face inches away from Kurt’s ass, Kurt was good and ready to give into his desires because truth be told, Kurt loved this. The feel of Blaine’s tongue on his hole was heavenly – it had always been and he had become somewhat addicted to it.  
_

_"You are such a dirty slut." Kurt whispered. “All you can think about is tasting me, huh?”_

_“Yes. Please. Sir that’s all I can think about.” Blaine swayed softly forward but not daring to touch. “P-please, I need it so, so much.”_

_Without warning Kurt reached back to grasp Blaine’s hair and pull him forward until his face crashed into his spread ass with a whimper. “Eat it, slut,” he commanded, but before he could even finish the sentence Blaine’s mouth was hot and wet and open around his hole._

_Blaine trembled uncontrollably as he took in his husband’s scent. His entire body relaxed as he snaked his tongue out and began to lap broadly, the musky, coppery flavour driving an intense need from his stomach to his groin and making his heart pound hard in his chest. A wet murmur escaped him, sending soft vibrations through Kurt’s body which made Kurt’s cock grow achingly against his inner thigh._

_“Fuck,” he spewed out. “Fuck, pet … you are so dirty and so good...”_

“Blaine?” Kurt’s angelic voice ran clear into the bathroom, bringing Blaine abruptly out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. I – I’m just finishing up.”

“Dinner is ready, sweetheart, whenever you are.”

Once Blaine was dressed and seated at the table, Kurt began to serve. It was a treat for Blaine as it had become habit that Blaine did the serving. He prided himself in taking care of his husband in that way, but he knew tonight Kurt wanted him to sit back and relax. He really had had a trying week and Kurt in all his sweetness was trying to take some of the pressure off. Blaine was grateful. “It smells wonderful, Love.”

“Wait until you taste it,” Kurt quipped and for one moment Blaine didn’t know if he was talking about the food or something else.

“I can’t wait, Sir,” he said with a grin.

That grin was so irresistible to Kurt that he couldn’t help but reach across the table and kiss his sub’s mouth thoroughly. “You’re quite adorable you know that?”

Blaine lowered his gaze and shook his head a little, embarrassed.

“Oh don’t act like a shy school boy. You know exactly what that grin does to me,” Kurt said playfully.

“Well, maybe I do, Sir.”

“Mhmm.”

The continued in that manner, bantering and eating, simply enjoying. Dinner was delicious. Blaine ate every bite off his plate and contemplated seconds, although he knew he’d be way too stuffed to be of use later so he decided to leave his second helping for tomorrow’s lunch. He insisted on doing the dishes while Kurt took a shower and once they were both back in the living room, they snuggled down onto the couch together, Blaine tucked in tightly against Kurt’s chest.

“This is nice.” Blaine murmured as Kurt kissed into his hair and caressed the side of his body.

“It is. Are you ready to talk about your week?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me what was hard about it and maybe we can tweak things to help you,” Kurt suggested.

Blaine looked up into his husband’s blues. “You are so good to me.”

“You’re just figuring this out now?” Kurt asked mirthfully. “It is my infinite pleasure to be good to you.”

Blaine kissed the palm of Kurt’s hand while he gathered his thoughts. “On top of feeling overwhelmed with the new schedule and all the new material I’m learning, you know that I put pressure on myself – sometimes unfairly so.”

“I know you do and really you shouldn’t,” Kurt said. “But I get that it’s easier said than done.”

“I wanted to be able to excel at my placement and my classes, as well as keep up with making sure that our home was presentable and that I kept you satisfied and happy.” Blaine rambled.

“Hey. Stop right there.” Kurt sat up, nudging Blaine to do the same. “You DO keep me satisfied and happy, Blaine. Always.”

“I feel I could do more. I certainly want to do more,” Blaine said with a sigh.

“No. You are perfect just the way you are and I understand that you are going through a transition with school work and change is hard and scary at times. I don’t expect you to keep up with the laundry or cleaning. I know you love to do those things for me and I let you when it’s feasible but Blaine,” Kurt tugged gently on one of his curls to make sure that his sub was paying attention, “your school work and most of all your mental health is far more important than protecting me from laundry or cooking or cleaning or anything else.”

“But what about our scenes?” Blaine asked quietly. “I never want to disappoint you in bed or in the playroom and god, I would hate to have to ever decline…”

Kurt’s eyes flickered intensely. “My love … don’t.”

“But…”

“No. I know what you are capable of, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. You are wonderful in the bedroom – beautiful and sweet and hot. And in the playroom you are all those things too, as well as obedient and eager and so submissive it makes me ache for you. You don’t have to prove yourself by partaking in a scene when you are unable to and if I ever made you feel that way…”

“No, you haven’t,” Blaine interrupted. “Like I said before, I put a lot of pressure on myself – especially when it comes to you because I just love you so much and I want you to be happy.”

“I am insanely happy, Blaine.” Kurt said as he placed both his hands on either side of Blaine’s face, wanting to drive the point home for him. “And I am so, so proud of all of your accomplishments at school and within our relationship.”

Blaine relaxed a bit and pressed close into Kurt’s chest again. “Thank you,” he breathed. “You are everything to me, you know that?”

“As you are to me,” Kurt said into his curls. “And tomorrow we are going to come up with a schedule so that you are not so overwhelmed. We will tackle things together and I’m not overly busy at work right now so I will take the brunt of it until you get used to the new placement.”

“I want to take care of you.”

“You do, but if you push yourself too hard you won’t be in any position to care for me or for yourself." Kurt bopped his nose gently. “And I want to take care of you too you know.”

“You do,” Blaine smiled at him. “Always.”

They wrapped themselves up in each other and remained there for a while in comfortable silence until Kurt broke it softly. “Would you like to scene, sweetheart? Or would you rather just lay here and watch a movie as we share dessert? I made apple pie.”

“Sir?”

“Mhmm?”

“This evening has been wonderful and thank you for letting me get everything off my chest but I think I do need a scene.”

“I think so too. It always calms you. What would you like, sweetheart? What do you need?”

“You know what I need, Sir.”

Kurt lifted a brow. “But I said you are able to choose tonight. Anything you want.”

“That is what I want.”

“Sweetheart, this is for you, not for me. Well, for me too but ultimately for you.”

“Exactly.” Blaine said as he intertwined his fingers with Kurt’s. “Nothing makes me happier than bringing you pleasure. And nothing keeps me more grounded.”

“Well then,” Kurt said sitting up, “you and I have far too many clothes on, for starters.”

Ten minutes later Blaine found himself on all fours on the bed completely naked and aching for the taste of his dom’s perfect ass. Kurt was equally naked and on his back with a thick pillow under his ass propping it up at the perfect angle for Blaine’s mouth.

“So out of everything you could have possibly asked for you chose this.” Kurt teased.

“God, yes,” Blaine said. “I love this so much, Sir. Your ass is simply delicious.”

Kurt grinned. “You dirty, dirty slut. You’d rather give your tongue a filthy work out than receive pleasure. You know that’s not normal, don’t you?”

“It’s normal for me, Sir.” Blaine’s eyes sparkled as he gazed down at his beautifully Dominant husband. “Because giving you pleasure and having your flawless body grind back against my tongue _is_ receiving pleasure, and it makes me whole.”

“You’re in for a long night, husband.” Kurt grinned.

“Bring it on,” Blaine said cheekily.

Kurt’s eyes flickered as he continued to grin, letting his legs fall open, exposing himself to his sub, knowing that this is exactly what he wants and, more importantly, what he needs.

Blaine’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as he watched his dom’s legs fall open – a slight hint of his puckered entrance visible between his cheeks. “Please Sir,” he said weakly. “Oh god, please let me eat you.”

Kurt reached his hands beneath his legs and grasped at his cheeks, spreading them open. “Is this what you want?”

Blaine looked at him with blown-open pupils. “Fuck, y-yes,” he swallowed. “Sir, please…”

“Yes,” Kurt breathed.

Blaine needed no further permission or instruction. As soon as he heard Kurt’s confirmation he dove forward and nestled his entire face between Kurt’s spread cheeks. At first his tongue remained in his mouth. He simply took a moment to breathe his dom in. He reveled in the feel of Kurt's flesh against his cheeks, and in the way his nose poked at his perineum. His eyes opened briefly, his gaze following the gentle downward slope of Kurt’s body until it settled on his blue gaze. Kurt’s eyes were half lidded and his chest rose and fell gently, no doubt anticipating Blaine’s next move.

“I love you,” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s entrance. It was muffled, but Kurt heard it loud and clear … and more-so, he felt it.

“I love you too, slut,” he breathed. “Alwa… Oh!”

Blaine didn’t allow him to finish as he suddenly couldn’t wait. He ached to taste his husband. He needed to feel the rough pucker as well as the smooth circle of his rim against his tongue. He murmured, “fuck,” as he inched the tip of his tongue around the circlet of flesh, teasing before flattening his tongue and lapping broadly.

“Oh, fuck, Blaine.” Kurt was already half-way wrecked. His sub was that good. “Ohh, slut, you are so good for me. So dirty. So good,” he yelped as he slid his hand down and into Blaine’s curls. “I’m going to keep you here,” he whispered. “Keep you here all night – maybe longer.”

A groan escaped Blaine’s mouth at Kurt’s words. Yes, he wanted this. He needed this. It felt like home. It kept him safe and most of all, it gave his husband immense pleasure. It was perfect. As Blaine knelt low between Kurt’s legs, he let his warm hands roam up and down the insides of Kurt’s thighs, caressing his skin with his fingertips as well as with his warm and wet tongue. He switched between gentle and pokey teases to hard and broad laps of his tongue, interspersing soft breath against Kurt’s swelling and wet entrance.

“Oh my fuck,” Kurt whimpered, losing all sense of semblance and not even caring. Only Blaine knew how to unravel him this way and although Kurt was a dom, he had no problem allowing himself to fall into the safety of his sub’s ministrations because Blaine was so much more than his sub – he was his husband, his soulmate. This was home. This was perfect. “I love you. I love that you are such a slut for me … and only me.”

“Your slut,” Blaine grunted as he stiffened his tongue and pressed in passed the exquisite ring of Kurt’s ass. “Yours. Forever.”

Kurt whined as he felt Blaine’s tongue slip inside. “Yes slut, more. I want more, so much more, fuck…”

Blaine gave him more. One of his hands slid up from his thigh and grazed along Kurt’s very hard cock, not rubbing, simply letting him know that his hand was there before caressing the flat of his stomach. His fingertips played in the deposited pre-come that had leaked from Kurt’s cock, rubbing it slickly along Kurt's abs. Blaine tilted his head so that his tongue could angle in deeper and pushed in, his nose pressed deeply into the sweet spot between Kurt’s ass and his tightening balls. His breathing became more laboured, as it was harder to get oxygen, but Blaine didn’t care – all he wanted was to taste Kurt deeply, to lap him from the inside out.

“BLAINEEEEE!” Kurt screeched as he tightened his fist in Blaine’s curls, tugging while the heels of his feet pressed hard into the mattress, trying to give himself some leverage over the masterful job his sub was doing as he made him come undone.

Blaine’s tongue popped out of Kurt’s ass loudly, allowing spit to dribble over his hole. Blaine slurped at it as he brought his hands down to spread Kurt intensely wide. He stopped for a moment and leaned back with a wet face so that he could have a good look at the pink, swollen, and slightly stretched entrance. “It’s so wet, Sir. It’s so pink and supple and perfect for me.”

“Don’t fucking stop.”

Blaine blew on it and suddenly Kurt’s body jolted from the intense pleasure that shot though his entire being. “Your asshole is so beautiful,” Blaine added shamelessly before his head dove back down to slurp, his lips suctioning into a perfect O against Kurt’s hole and suckling hard, leaving a purple bruise right where Kurt was the most sensitive.

“Oh you perfectly dirty boy,” Kurt moaned. “Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh myyyyyy…”

Blaine suddenly slipped up toward Kurt’s flushed face and pressed his lips to his babbling mouth, kissing him. Kurt’s arms immediately wrapped around him to keep him close because the taste of himself on his sub’s lips was something out of this world … and when Blaine slid his used tongue into his mouth, Kurt fell apart entirely. With a press onto Blaine’s shoulders he shoved him down again. “More,” he commanded. “Eat me out like the dirty slut you are.”

Blaine hastily grabbed at another pillow and hoisted Kurt up by the backs of his knees, clumsily pushing the pillow beneath him so that his body was angled more acutely. Kurt’s head and shoulders pressed down to the mattress, but his back sloped upward to where his ass was lewdly propped up on two pillows, allowing for him to be completely displayed and presented. Blaine knelt high while his hands took hold of his dom by the hips, lifting him even higher as his mouth dove down to nestle between his cheeks again, suckling, lapping, and blowing sloppily before his tongue pressed hard into Kurt’s ass once more, going deeper and working harder than ever before.

Kurt couldn’t even speak or scream or whimper because his breath was caught somewhere between his heart and soul. Blaine’s mouth on him was perfect … so perfect that he felt himself teetering on the edge as he watched his cock bob helplessly. He was going to explode and there was no way he could stop it. “Pet, touch yourself,” Kurt commanded.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a blown-wide-open gaze, only a thin circle of hazel could be seen. His ravenous mouth never left Kurt’s ass, but it didn’t have to for him to silently tell his husband how much he loved him and how beautiful he was this way.

“Yes, baby. Touch yourself. I want you to come while eating me out.”

Blaine did. His fist closed around the thickness that had been growing and throbbing between his legs for some time now. He let out a grunt against the slop of Kurt’s ass as he began to jerk himself, knowing that it wouldn’t be long at all before he was spraying hot white ropes of cum onto the bed.

“Your mouth,” Kurt panted. “Your slut mouth, it’s perfect for me. And it’s mine. All mine.”

“Yes,” Blaine grunted his answer. “Fuck, yes,” he mumbled as he pressed his tongue deeply into Kurt’s ass, circling and pumping intermittently to the rhythm of his fist on his cock, gathering as much as he could then diving back in for more, so hard that his face was completely buried between Kurt's cheeks and his forehead was plastered to Kurt's balls.

Without warning Kurt’s body jolted harshly, and before Blaine even knew what was happening, Kurt was helplessly shooting come onto his own chest and throat with a feral whine. “Fuckkkkk sluttttt…”

Blaine’s head was drowning in the knowledge that he was able to make his Dom come so hard without ever touching his cock. The thought alone coupled with the velvety feeling of Kurt’s ass clenching around his tongue was enough to make Blaine paint the bed with his own orgasm. He groaned loudly against Kurt’s ass, his tongue still buried deep as he whimpered and shuttered against him.

Blaine’s face nuzzled where it was, never lifting off as he rode the wave of his orgasm for what seemed like a blissful eternity before slowly floating down. Kurt was in a similar state, his hand in Blaine’s curls petting gently as he panted his pleasure. “You are beautiful,” he said weakly.

Blaine lifted his head, his face wet with saliva as he smiled so big that it reached his eyes. “Not more beautiful than you, Sir.”

“Oh, shush,” Kurt grinned. “Come here, I want to hold you.”

Blaine complied, taking the pillows out from under Kurt then settling happily at his side with his cheek to his chest, not even caring about the pools of come splattered against it.

“Feeling better?” Kurt asked, as his fingertips snaked up and down Blaine’s arm.

“Much.” Blaine said sleepily. “Thank you, my love.”

“I’m the one who got the hottest and most amazing rim job and you’re thanking me,” Kurt laughed. “What am I going to do with you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel?”

“What you’ve always done.”

“Love you?”

“Precisely.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
